Why Would You Die for Me?
by thelittlekitten
Summary: Maka is left to think about how weak she is as her weapon is hospitalized once again for protecting her and soon they see where their feelings take them. Lemony goodness, so you've been warned. This is my first fanfic, please review :


**A/n: Well here I am :) FINALLY daring to upload something on here. I really hope it goes over well with everyone, but this story did end up like twice as long as my original attempt. If I keep over thinking it I'll never get anything posted. So here it is! My very first (posted) fanfic and it's even full of Lemony Goodness! :) Please review and tell me how bad/good I'm doing. I am looking for pointers.**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER...that is all**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Would You Die for Me?<strong>

Maka walked through the spacious hallways of the DWMA after listening to an hour of Stein's continuous rambling about dissecting some endangered species, which of course everyone refused. Walking down the hall was rather lonely without her weapon beside her. _If only I had been stronger,_ she thought as she walked towards the hospital. You see, Soul had once again been injured on one of their many missions together because she wasn't strong enough to protect her weapon. Soul was now a Death Scythe, but she always felt like she was holding him back.

She hated how weak she was at the moment and now she couldn't even go visit Soul because she had no idea what to say to him. He almost DIED because she was so weak and couldn't defeat Crona and now he had almost died again by her faults. She arrived at his door, but couldn't get herself to actually step through the door. It had been already been a few days since the last time she visited him, and she had let her emotions show through. As she was about to turn and walk away, the door opened and there was Soul. "Maka, where have you been?" he asked.

She was at a loss for words and so she tried to change the subject, "Wait, aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Nah, I am all healed now!" he said patting his shoulder, "Just gotta look after the stitches." Maka looked at his chest and her emotions took over, _Another scar because of me..._. Soul saw the turmoil on her face, "Come on, let's head home, it'll be nice to lay in my own bed again." Maka simply nodded and followed after him quietly. They walked in silence the whole way home until they arrived at the door and Soul had to ask for the keys since he didn't have his and Maka was spacing out.

Tonight Soul decided he would make dinner since he had been gone for so long and Maka had gone straight to her room. He began cooking and found that wearing a shirt kept rubbing on his stitches and not to mention it was about a hundred degrees out here in the summer in the Nevada desert, so he slipped it off.

Time ticked by and soon Soul came to her door and knocked softly, "Maka, Maka," he called and found no answer. He slowly opened the door and found her sound asleep on her bed. As he gazed at her sleeping form he noticed that her red plaid skirt was riding very high on her legs showing more of the sexy, strong legs he loved. _Man what I would give to touch those legs,_ he thought using all of his self control to keep himself in check. Lately, his teenage hormones were on the rage and it didn't help that he had begun to notice that her girlish figure was becoming more womanly by the day. Her legs had gotten longer and much more muscular, her body now had wonderful curves, and especially her bust had grown tremendously and now he couldn't make fun of her small breasts as they were now at least C's.

Over the years Soul had begun to see her as more than just his Meister, but he knew that Maka would never see him as such. She was always wrapped up in her books or school work to really notice anything else, but this also worked as an advantage to him as he now found his eyes lingering on her legs more often and with Maka in her own world, she never noticed. Sometimes he just wanted to force her down and "show" her his feelings, but that was so uncool, and being the cool guy he was, he'd never do that.

As he turned to leave the room he heard her stir. He turned around only to see her underwear were partially exposed now and he felt his nose begin to bleed, and to make things worse...she had woken up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and soon noticed that situation she was in a screamed loudly, "SOUL!" Next thing he knew he had a massive book brought down on his head in her signature Maka Chop.

He turned around as she fixed her skirt, "Fuck!" he said rubbing his head, "I just came in to tell you that dinner was ready and that's what I saw. It's not like I came in here to check you out or something. Come on dinner will get cold." He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Maka climbed out of bed awkwardly and slowly followed behind him. It was then that she saw that he didn't have a shirt on. As she walked behind him she watched the fluid motion of his well-toned muscles. He had been working out a lot more so he could build up muscle, and man was it working. She always found herself checking him out whenever his back was turned over the edge of her book that she would pretend to read while he did his push ups in the middle of the living room. Her thoughts of his muscles ceased as she saw the curving line of stitches arching over his shoulder and she froze. She clenched her fist as Soul heard her stop and turned around. "Maka?" he asked taking a step back towards her.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough...now you're hurt again because of me," she felt the tears well up, "I keep holding you back Soul, and I keep getting you hurt..." She heard his foot steps but refused to look up, she couldn't look him in the eyes.

But what happened next took her by surprise. He had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against his body. His body radiated with heat and she could clearly hear his heartbeat."Maka, stop blaming yourself for these things. I chose to protect you, it was my decision as your weapon to protect my Meister. I don't want to see you hurt."

That last statement stir up emotions in Maka, "And you think I want to see you hurt? I don't want to see you die because of me."

"I would gladly die for you Maka," Maka felt her voice hitch at this statement. She finally dared to look up at him with tear filled eyes which Soul quickly wiped away with his thumbs. Soul's expression was unlike anything she had ever seen on his face, it was softer than his usual casual face. "I would much rather die than see you hurt."

She felt her heart nearly stop when he said that, "What do you think I would do once you were dead? I don't want to to get hurt, nonetheless die because you wanted to protect me."_ I can't imagine if he wasn't by my side...but what exactly are my feelings towards him, is it love?_

"You'd find another weapon, plus it's about time for that anyway, I am a Death Scythe now, I'll have to go around on other missions and.."

He was cut short when she slammed her fists against his chest, "No!" she yelled, "YOU are my weapon Soul, I don't want to wield anyone but you, nor do I want you in anyone else's hands."

"Maka, what are you saying?"

"I want you by my side," Soul then decided to test his luck as leaned in close and pressed his lips against hers. Surprise filled her and she felt herself shy away, but once she noticed him pulling back, she realized she wanted him, wanted to kiss him. She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him back towards her and took his lips with hers and she felt him smirk into the kiss. The kiss was awkward and neither knew what they were doing, but their hormones soon kicked in and coached them along. Soul soon picked her up not even breaking the kiss and made his way to his room.

He strode up to his bed and laid her back on it finally breaking this kiss. His mouth instead moved to her neck where he lightly kissed down to her collar bone, lightly nipping the skin earning him a moan in response. She could feel her body getting hot as he trailed kisses and bites all over her neck leaving marks where they wouldn't be seen. He broke their embrace which caused Maka to emit a small whimper and with that signature smirk he began to unbutton her shirt. Maka watched him unbutton her shirt, the skin coming in through the window shined on his muscles wonderfully, giving his pale skin more of a copper tone. As her eyes observed she saw the scar again. The new scar came over his shoulder and met with the end of the previous, making a crude X over his heart. When Soul noticed her staring he gently picked up one of her hands and placed it over his heart, just over his new stitches. "My heart is yours Maka, and these scars are proof of that. No matter how many times they cut me down, I won't die, because I love you Maka."

She felt the blood flow into her face as she heard those words. "Why would you die for me? I am impulsive, I hit you all the time, and I am not very strong," she said looking away, her hand receding from his chest.

"Yea, you're impulsive, but that's what makes you the awesome partner you are. Yea, I could do without the Maka Chop, but to be honest I deserved them half of the time. And with this whole nonsense of being strong, we are strong together, and you are amazingly strong, you just can't see it in yourself." He leaned down and kissed her placing her hand back over his heart, "Plus, no one else makes my heart beat this crazy, my heart wants you Maka." She felt her cheeks get redder at this comment and he went back to unbuttoning her shirt which she just realized had been hanging half open this entire time. If her face could get any redder, it would have then.

Soul slowly slid her shirt off her shoulders before he kissed his way down to her cleavage as his hands busied themselves with unhooking her bra. After a few failed attempts Maka slowly slid her hand behind her back and undid it. The white haired boy slowly slid the garment off her arms and tossed it somewhere on the floor. He leaned it close and Maka could feel his hot breath on her breasts. He slowly trailed his tongue down her chest until he reached her right nipple. The weapon took the pink bud into his mouth, gently sucking as he moved his tongue around it. Maka moaned at the new sensation. After hearing her reaction Soul gained confidence as one his left hand came up and began to massage her neglected breast as he lightly bit down on her nipple. Sudden pleasure rushed through her body and she arched her back into his touch. Deciding to test the waters, Soul bit down a little harder and this time he got a moan from his Meister.

Maka soon decided that she wouldn't make her weapon do all the work. She slowly sat up pulling him off her breast with a "pop". She was now straddling his hips and beneath her she felt the twitching tent in his pants and she became a bit nervous. Sure, she had read a few romance novels, but they were always just fluff, or would just cut out before the scene. So she just took the lead he had with her. She kissed him ferociously lightly brushing her hips on the bulge as she rocked forward into the kiss making him moan into the kiss. Maka felt Soul's tongue licking her bottom lip and she timidly parted her lips and he began to explore her mouth. As she came to like the feeling, Maka soon began to push back against the other's tongue. The battle ceased as the broke for air and Maka gently nudged his cheek making him tilt his head and exposed his neck. She quickly took her chance and began to kiss and lick up her lovers neck. Once she reached the same point on his neck as he had she gently nipped his neck earning a small moan. She moved up his neck a bit and bit again, harder this time, earning a moan that was by far the sexiest thing she had ever heard, his husky voice cry out for her and only her.

What she did next she never thought she would ever do. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she began to lick and nibble on his earlobe, and began to rock her hips on his lap. They both moaned as she rubbed her pearl roughly against him giving them both pleasure.

Having had enough of being submissive Soul pushed the blond back on onto the bed capturing her lips in the process. His hand snaked down her lean, muscular body slipping his fingers into her underwear and began to pull them down. Maka flinched, this was totally going to happen right now. Soul must have felt her reluctance, "Maka, we can stop here, okay?" He pulled his hand from her panties and began to sit up.

Maka had other ideas. She threw her hands around his neck and pulled him back to her. "I'm fine, I just never thought I'd ever be in this situation, especially with you." She saw an almost sad look on his face and decided to rephrase her statement. "Soul, I didn't mean it as if I didn't want it, I just never figured it would happen. Sure lately I've been noticing you more and more, especially since you can't seem to keep a damn shirt on half the time!" she giggled a bit. "I guess I just have to admit it to myself. Soul, I love you," Maka said as she kissed him quickly.

"Oh Maka, I know how you feel. Those legs of yours are killer! Not to mention I can't even tease you about your breasts, they are perfect handfuls now!" he seemed far to happy about this, but in a way it flattered Maka.

"Though I do have to admit I never really expected to happen this way. I always pictured candles and rose petals," she laughed out loud. "I think I've read too many romance novels. All I know is that I am here with you," she leaned in close for the next part, "and I want you now." She finished and bit the shell of his ear earning her a moan.

"That's it Maka, you can't turn back now!" he said with a toothy grin really showing off those sharp teeth of his. Soul leaned in playful biting her lip. He made his way to her neck and began his trail of kisses and bites again following it up from her jaw to her ear. He then down the her collar bone. Next was the breasts where he payed them some attention before moving down to her panty line leaving many kisses along the way. He gently lifted her hips as he grabbed her underwear with his teeth and slowly pulled them down her legs. Once he successfully pulled them off, he gave a triumphant smile, "I always wanted to try that!" Maka couldn't help but laugh.

Her laughed soon stopped as he placed himself between her legs and blew a cold stream of air directly onto her warm core. She felt her hips jump at the sensation as she released a small moan. He brought a hand up between her legs and used two fingers to spread her wide so he could view all of her. As she felt his eyes on her she brought her knees together slowly, "Soul don't stare, it's embarrassing." A small chuckled was the only answer she got as he pushed her legs open again.

Soul started out slow. He first lightly brushed his fingers on the outside of her folds, every now and then brushing her bundle of nerves which made his Meister arch her back quiet lovely. He just wanted to pound into her, but knew he had to take his time so he wouldn't hurt either of them. Plus, that would be so uncool, and he was a totally cool guy.

Next he began to lick her pink folds which she reacted to without reservation. His favorite reaction had been when he had bitten down on her clitoris and she screamed in pleasure. Finally, his fingers began to slide in and out of her gaining speed gradually. He also began to curl his fingers experimentally inside of her, which in turn, gave amazing reactions. Soon, he felt her walls close down around his fingers so he pumped faster as she reached her release and called his name loudly. He leaned down and blew a cool stream once more on her heated core which now overflowed with her juices.

Not being able to hold back anymore he sat up and quickly undid his pants and slipped them off along with his boxers. Maka now had full view of her partners member and she had no idea how THAT would fit inside of her, but she trusted Soul that he would be careful with her. Next thing she knew he had disappeared from sight. She heard a rummaging from across the room and soon he returned with a little plastic package which he torn open and applied it's contents to his very hard member. A condom. "Can't be over prepared. Just wanted to make sure I had them when the time came," he said seeming a bit embarrassed. "So are you ready, Maka?" he asked as he placed himself between her legs once again. She nodded her reply and he began to push his way inside of her.

Maka instantly felt the pain as she gripped the sheets and bit down on her lower lip. He leaned down and kissed her once he reached her barrier. He asked her for permission to go on and received a silent nod in reply. Maka braced herself as he pushed into her ripping through her barrier. Maka bit down on her lip and gripped the bedsheets beneath her. Soul had entered slowly, and once he was all the way inside he leaned down and kissed her waiting for her to become relaxed.

Once the pain subsided Maka simply said, "You can move now," obviously embarrassed. He kissed her once more before slowly pulling out and quickly shoving it back in. Now all that Maka felt was sheer pleasure. Her hands came up and clutched Soul's back, leaving claw marks everywhere. Soul had now buried his face into the crook of her neck. _She's so damn tight...,_was the thought running through his mind as he latched onto Maka's neck a little too hard. She screamed, "Soul!" with sheer pleasure as the blood leaked down her neck. But as she screamed in pleasure her walls tightened down on Soul too tight for him to bear. "Maka, I'm coming!" and he gave one final thrust into Maka as he released his seed.

Soul collapsed on top of his lover. "Man I finished without you," he said almost painfully, "that's so not cool."

"Well...," Maka cooed into his ear, "I guess we will just have to do it again now won't we?" Boy did he like the sound of that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again please review my story and I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER, even it you give me crap about my story lol. Criticism is healthy! I look forward to what people have to say.**


End file.
